Garde rapprochée
by Amako-sama
Summary: UA - Sam est un tueur à gage parfaitement heureux de vivre sa vie de tueur à gage. Jusqu'au jour où, en pleine courses de Thanksgiving, il reçoit un coup de fil. Un nouveau contrat qui n'a rien de bien particulier, à un détail près. Sa cible est son beau-frère et il lui reste un mois à vivre.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Devinez un peu qui c'est pour voir !

Je sors de mon trou pour vous offrir cet énorme OS sur lequel je travaille depuis deux semaines - minimum - et qui m'aura occupé durant mes nombreux trajets en train et mes heures d'agonie infâme seule dans mon lit dans ma haute touuuurrrr. Je pense sincèrement que c'est la première fois que je planifie véritablement un OS et j'espère que le résultat vous plaira. Je ne l'ai pas encore relu, alors je suis navrée si vous trouvez des fautes.

Le Sabriel est mon OTP sur ce fandom et l'un de mes deux OTPs favoris avec l'IronFrost, c'est dire, et je suis réellement déçue qu'il y ait aussi peu de fics sur eux en français (ouais parce qu'il faut voir le fandom anglais hein, ils se sont défoulés). Mais je ne désespère pas et me dit qu'à force d'en écrire je vais peut-être convaincre des gens. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai prit un immense plaisir à rédiger ce texte et j'espère que le plaisir sera partagé quand vous le lirez.

Je voudrais vous annoncer que je publie actuellement une traduction d'un Sabriel absolument génial sur AO3 mais que suite à une demande de l'auteur, je ne peux pas la publier sur ff. Si vous êtes intéressés, le lien de mon profil AO3 est dans mon profil. Le titre de l'histoire est "Troquer son âme".

J'aimerais saluer ici quelques personnes qui me sont chères, en cette merveilles histoire numéro 90. Tout d'abord, même si je sais qu'elle n'est pas sur ce fandom, ma très chère **Obviously. **Tu es sans doute ma source de motivation la plus prenante et envoûtante.

Ensuite, mes amours de toujours, **Momiji-sama** et **Plume-now**. Chérie, tu me manques là-bas, dans ta cité. Et toi, Lapin d'eau douce, j'ai hâte de te retrouver cet été. Sans vous, je ne regarderais même pas Supernatural, alors merci.

Et enfin, je voudrais saluer **Saturne** et **Skadia** si elles passent par là, pour être les deux plus fabuleuses écrivaines de ce fandom (de mon point de vue, évidemment, reposez vos tomates vous autres).

Les deux thèmes musicaux sont **Casual Affair **de Panic! At the Disco et **Run, Boy, Run **de Woodkid.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est à peine si Sam cligna des yeux lorsqu'il appuya sur la gâchette. Le bruit étouffé que fit la balle en sortant du silencieux le fit tressaillir. L'homme agenouillé devant lui s'écroula, le crâne explosé.

Quelques gouttes de sang giclèrent sur le costume noir de Sam qui ne broncha pas. Il essuya d'une main distraite le sang sur sa veste, jeta un dernier regard au cadavre pour vérifier – si seulement il y en avait besoin – qu'il était bien mort, puis rangea son arme dans sa poche intérieure et sortit de la pièce.

Il salua la secrétaire d'un sourire, remercia le portier et quitta les lieux dans une belle voiture de sport. Lorsqu'on déclencha l'alarme, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il était déjà loin, en train de recevoir son paiement. Sam balança le sac de cuir rempli de billets dans son coffre et rentra à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère et le petit-ami de ce dernier.

Sam était tueur à gage, fils et frère de tueur à gage. Sorte de business familial. Il avait été élevé comme tel, sa mère était morte en temps que telle, et il ne voyait vraiment aucun inconvénient à continuer à vivre de cette activité lucrative jusqu'à la fin de sa carrière, merci bien.

Puis vint ce contrat si particulier.

C'était un matin de décembre, il préparait sa liste de courses pour Thanksgiving – ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un tueur sociopathe qu'on ne le fête pas – lorsqu'il reçut un appel de son employeur, Bobby Singer, ce qui se rapprochait le plus de sa famille dans le métier. Oh, non pas qu'il connaisse son numéro par cœur, mais il avait paramétré son téléphone pour qu'il diffuse le thème de Dark Vador dès que Bobby appelait. Impossible de le manquer dans ces conditions.

- Salut, Bobby ! Quoi de neuf ? dit joyeusement Sam.

- Je comprend même pas comment tu peux être heureux de me parler, fiston.

- Chacun son truc. Alors, je suppose que c'est un contrat ?

- Bingo. Je pense que c'est même le plus gros contrat de toute ta carrière.

- Combien de zéro ?

- Le type t'en offre six millions.

- ... Six millions de centimes ?

- Crétin. Trois millions tout de suite et le reste quand la cible est éliminée.

- Wow. J'y vais tout de suite pour ce prix-là. T'as d'autres infos ? Parce que mine de rien, je savais même pas le nom du dernier tellement le patron était parano.

- Ouais, alors t'es employé par un mec de la haute, quelque chose comme un CEO. La cible est un avocat qui a ruiné son entreprise en lui faisant perdre un procès. Et apparemment, un autre plaignant remet ça avec le même avocat. Le type ne veut pas que l'avocat puisse gagner et le ruiner un peu plus.

- C'est rare d'avoir autant d'infos, ce type doit vraiment haïr l'avocat. Ou alors il a pas peur qu'on sache qui il est, répondit Sam.

- Ouais. Je t'envoie les infos par mail, t'imprimes le dossier. Le procès a lieu en janvier, t'as jusqu'au trente-et-un décembre pour lui faire la peau.

- Ça roule. Au fait, ça tient toujours si toi et Jody voulez passer pour Thanksgiving !

- C'est bon fiston, on va voir Ellen au Roadhouse.

- Comme tu veux ! Salut.

Sam raccrocha avec une pensée pour le Roadhouse. Cet endroit était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la maison de son enfance. Leurs parents les y laissaient à chaque fois qu'ils avaient des missions en même temps – ce qu'ils essayaient d'éviter pour passer le plus de temps possible avec leurs enfants.

Ils avaient grandi avec la fille d'Ellen, Jo, qui contrairement à son père n'était pas une tueuse, mais une informatrice. Elle faisait quelques missions d'infiltration et revenait avec des infos pour les assassins de passage au Roadhouse. Son père était un jour parti sur un contrat et il s'avéra que l'employeur avait également commandé à la mère de Sam et Dean de s'occuper du même type.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux rencontrés sur le terrain et avaient conclu de ne pas tuer la cible parce que l'employeur avait déconné avec les règles. Sauf qu'ils s'étaient fait repérer. La police était arrivée, ils avaient tous les deux été envoyés en prison.

Six mois plus tard, ils recevaient une injection létale et laissèrent Jo, Sam et Dean avec un seul parent. Ça avait été la fin de John. Il s'était plongé dans les contrats les plus dangereux, autant pour laisser de l'argent à ses fils que pour essayer inconsciemment de se faire tuer dans le processus et ça n'avait pas manqué. Il était décédé depuis quatre ans, descendu par un agent de sécurité.

Ellen avait reprit en main le Roadhouse, tentant d'oublier son mari en aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait cette guilde d'assassins qui se rassemblaient tous les soirs dans son bar pour picoler et noyer leur conscience tâchée. Pour ceux qui en avaient encore une.

Malheureusement – ou peut-être pas – pour Sam, ce n'était pas son cas. Si Dean avait parfois des scrupules et refusait les affaires qui lui paraissaient ne pas valoir le sort réservé à la cible, Sam prenait tout tant que c'était bien payé. Il n'avait pas vraiment connue sa mère et il lui avait manqué tout ce qui avait donné un semblant d'humanité à Dean : de l'amour.

Le Roadhouse comptait un bon nombre de professions qui se mettaient au service de la guilde en échange de grosses enveloppes, et parmi ces gens se trouvait une psy, Pamela, qui s'occupait de vérifier que les tueurs ne devenaient pas _trop _dangereux. Tuer des gens au hasard dans la rue ne faisait pas partie du boulot et lorsque l'un d'eux s'aventurait trop prêt de la limite, on se chargeait de lui. Définitivement.

Pamela, à titre d'exemple, avait affiché un tableau sur le mur du fond du Roadhouse. Il y avait six colonnes : les sociopathes, les psychopathes, les sains d'esprits, les nouveaux, les blasés et les limites. Après chaque évaluation, elle déplaçait ou rajoutait des noms dans le tableau. Ainsi, on savait plus ou moins où se situait chacun.

Sam était chez les sociopathes. Pas de volonté particulière de tuer, mais pas de pitié non plus. Il faisait juste son job. Dean était un blasé. Il faisait ça mécaniquement mais le remord le titillait parfois. Ils avaient une vie étrange mais elle était au moins basée sur quelques règles.

Sam quitta finalement ses pensées pour se rappeler ce qu'il voulait faire dehors et continuer à faire ses courses. Il rentra chez lui en fin de matinée et trouva son frère affalé sur le canapé, Castiel affalé sur le-dit frère, tous les deux une bière à la main devant un soap opera à la télévision.

Il les salua bruyamment, les faisant sursauter et jurer alors que lui riait et commença à ranger ses courses dans la cuisine. Il laissa quelques sacs aux bons soins des tourtereaux et partit dans sa chambre. Puis Sam démarra son ordinateur, téléchargea le dossier du client et l'imprima.

Lorsque la photo sortit, il pâlit. Lorsqu'il lu le nom, il cru qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. C'était un catastrophe. Sous le choc, il se laissa choir sur son lit et relut les quelques lignes en boucle, jusqu'à ce que l'information se fasse une place dans son esprit. Lorsque toutes les implications de ce dossier lui vinrent en tête, il comprit qu'il devait se bouger.

Sam se précipita dans le salon où Dean et Castiel le regardèrent débouler avec une mine surprise. Il se planta devant eux et leur tendit le dossier d'une main tremblante. Dean le prit en fronçant les sourcils avant que son expression ne change pour devenir horrifiée. Castiel devint si blanc que Sam pensa une seconde qu'il faisait une attaque.

- C'est Bobby qui t'a envoyé ça ? demanda Dean d'une voix blanche, atterré.

- Ouais. La date limite est prévue au trente-et-un décembre.

- On-on a mit un contrat...un putain de _contrat_ sur la tête de mon frère ! s'écria Castiel, se levant brusquement du canapé pour faire les cents pas, paraissant complètement incontrôlable.

Il riait d'un rire presque hystérique, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Castiel n'était pas un tueur, c'était un comptable qui bossait pour le Roadhouse ainsi qu'une entreprise privée, mais il connaissait les règles. Si un tueur refusait un contrat, on le filait juste à quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à ce que ça soit réglé. Et on offrait _six millions _pour la tête de son frère. Personne ne refuserait ça. Gabriel était foutu.

- Calme-toi Cas', viens t'asseoir, dit Dean en tendant la main vers son petit-ami.

- Que je me calme, hein ? Gabriel va _mourir _!

- Non, non il ne va pas mourir, répondit-t-il avec un geste d'apaisement.

- Il ne va pas mourir, Castiel, intervint Sam.

- Dixit le tueur à gage ! On a pas moyen de le sauver.

- Si. C'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler en premier.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Sam, avant d'accepter la main de Dean et de venir s'asseoir près de lui, attentif à tout ce que pourrait dire le cadet. Sam était le plus intelligent, s'il y avait quelque chose à trouver, il trouverait.

- Je vais partir avec Gabriel. On va se faire des nouveaux papiers et vous allez nous supprimer de la circulation. On va quitter l'État, peut-être même le pays. Quand le procès sera passé et qu'on se sera fait oublier, on reviendra.

- C'est totalement bancal comme plan, sourit Dean, mais ça peut marcher.

- C'est tout ce qu'on a, dit sombrement Castiel. J'en suis. Il faut appeler Gabriel.

- Je m'en occupe, répliqua Sam.

Il quitta la pièce rapidement, laissant Dean s'occuper de Castiel qui semblait à deux doigts de vomir. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il sortit son portable et chercha le numéro de Gabriel qui devait être quelque part dans son répertoire. Sam sourit en voyant que l'avocat s'était lui-même renommé _Handsome_ dans les contacts. Il appuya sur la touche d'appel et Gabriel répondit au bout de quelques tonalités.

- Hey, Sammy ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- C'est Sam. Et il faut qu'on parle. T'es occupé ?

- Je me libérerais rien que pour toi, mon amour.

- Arrête tes conneries, tu veux ? rit Sam. T'as une copine.

- Oh et bien, ne lui disons rien alors.

- Ménage-moi, Gabe. Tu peux être dans un quart d'heure au Roadhouse ?

- Donne-moi vingt minutes.

- Super. On se voit là bas.

- Tu supporteras mon absence ?

- Au revoir, Gabriel, rit Sam avant de raccrocher.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le salon pour annoncer à son frère et à Castiel qu'il allait voir Gabriel. Sam s'arrêta à la porte cependant et décida qu'il ferait aussi bien de laisser un mot. Parce que vraiment, _kissing and crying_ ce n'était pas son truc. Et c'était exactement ce que les deux tartes faisaient à l'heure actuelle.

Suivant son idée, il colla un post-it sur la porte du frigo pour dire où il allait et sortit de la maison, prenant le volant pour le Roadhouse. Sam arriva en moins de dix minutes et se gara avant de sortir de la voiture pour pousser le lourd battant de bois, toussant un peu à la poussière qui emplit sa gorge alors que du vent remuait la terre de la route qui passait devant l'établissement.

À peine pénétrait-il dans la bar que l'atmosphère lourde le prit à la gorge, l'étouffant sous les odeurs d'alcool, de tabac et de sueur, puis la musique qui s'échappait du jukebox vrilla ses tympans et il se sentit _chez lui_. C'était une sensation étrange que d'avoir l'impression qu'il était à sa place, entouré de tueurs pas plus vertueux que lui alors que Jo lui souriait depuis le comptoir et que Ash lui faisait signe dans un coin de la salle.

Sam lui répondit en souriant et s'assit à une table près du fond, attendant l'arrivée de Gabriel alors que Jo posait une bière devant lui. Heureusement, il savait que l'employeur ne ferait pas l'erreur de filer le contrat à quelqu'un d'autre tant qu'il l'avait toujours officiellement accepté. L'affaire du père de Jo et de Mary Winchester était connue dans le métier comme un exemple à ne surtout pas suivre.

Gabriel pouvait donc venir sans rien risquer d'autre qu'un sévère mal de tête. L'avocat ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à entrer dans le bar, triturant comme à son habitude le bracelet que lui avait offert Kali, sa petite-amie, il y a longtemps de cela. Il repéra rapidement Sam et un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait.

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans son regard quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Ash qui souriait narquoisement dans son coin. Le jeune génie avait toujours soutenu que Gabriel devrait quitter Kali qui était obsédée de manière flippante par son petit-ami. Et Ash ne manquait jamais de le lui rappeler, ce qui faisait doucement rire Gabriel. Il avait parfaitement conscience du comportement de Kali mais il laissait faire. Il aimait avoir l'impression qu'on tenait à lui.

Sam claqua des doigts devant les yeux de Gabriel pour capter son attention. Jo avait profité de ces quelques instants pour apporter une bière au blond qui la saisit en reportant son regard sur Sam qui tapotait nerveusement la table de son ongle.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Sasquatch ?

- Écoute-moi bien Gabriel. Je vais t'expliquer la situation. Ensuite on va monter dans ma voiture et on va partir. Et tu ne poseras pas de question. Parce qu'on a vraiment pas le temps, là.

Le sourire narquois qui traînait jusque là sur le visage de l'avocat disparut sur le champs. Gabriel fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur Sam qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux.

- J'ai été contacté aujourd'hui. Bobby m'a proposé un nouveau contrat.

- Sammy, tu sais ce que je pense de ça. J'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec toi, encore.

- Ne m'appelle pas Sammy. Et je ne veux pas te parler de ça. Le problème, c'est ma cible.

- Quoi, c'est une femme enceinte et t'as des scrupules ? Tu m'as dit que tu pouvais refuser, non ?

- La cible Gabriel, c'est toi.

- Oh... hum. Intéressant. Duh.

Et le jeune homme s'évanouit.

Avec un juron, Sam se leva de sa chaise pour récupérer le corps mou de son ami et le transporter jusqu'à sa voiture en rassurant les clients du bar. Gabriel était juste un peu saoul, il avait trop bu, tout irait bien.

Il tira Gabriel sur la banquette arrière, le recouvrit vaguement de sa veste et claqua la portière avant de s'installer à l'avant. Sam enclencha la clé et la tourna dans le contact, laissant le moteur gronder quelques secondes avant de prendre la route. L'hiver était glacial et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que sa voiture tombe en panne. Pas maintenant et pas dans ces conditions.

Sam roula sur quelques kilomètres, le temps de sortir de la ville. Il envoya un texto à Dean pour lui dire qu'il était parti, puis se gara sur le bas-côté. Il sortit de la voiture avant de se diriger vers Gabriel, toujours inconscient. Le brun fouilla ses poches et en sortit son portable. Il posa les deux appareils côte à côte devant le pneu de la voiture et retourna à l'intérieur. Une fois la voiture démarrée, il roula allègrement sur les deux portables jusqu'à ce que les miettes ne fassent même plus ralentir l'avancée.

Sam reprit ensuite la route, roulant sans arrêt jusqu'à une ville à l'autre bout de l'État. La soirée était bien avancée et il chercha une cabine téléphonique dans laquelle il feuilleta l'annuaire. Choisissant, comme à son habitude pour que Dean le retrouve, le premier motel dans la liste, il reprit le volant pour conduire jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée.

Puis le brun se gara dans le parking et se tourna pour regarder par dessus son siège. Gabriel papillonnait des yeux. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à attendre qu'il se réveille. Porter quelqu'un dans un motel n'était pas exactement discret et il ne se le permettrait pas, pas en temps que fugitif.

Le blond finit par se réveiller et se redressa vivement sur la banquette arrière, manquant de se cogner au plafond bas de la voiture. Sam avait mal choisi, lui-même frôlait le plafond en conduisant. Gabriel fouilla l'habitacle du regard, ses yeux passant sur Sam, y revenant pour ne plus le quitter, s'accrochant à son regard vert de toutes ses faibles forces. Il ne semblait pas encore s'être remis de ses émotions.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, Sam sortit de la voiture avant de l'en tirer et de claquer violemment la portière. Puis il pénétra dans le hall du motel, saluant silencieusement l'hôte qui lui fit un signe de main.

Soutenant toujours Gabriel, le tueur grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier qui menait à l'étage et à leur chambre. Là, il déverrouilla rapidement la porte avant de laisser choir son fardeau sur le lit près de l'entrée. Gabriel se laissa faire et ne bougea plus une fois laissé à sa propre volonté.

Soupirant, Sam vint s'asseoir près de Gabriel et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami, essayant de lui communiquer le peu de réconfort que son manque d'empathie lui permettait.

- M-mais pourquoi on veut me tuer ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas _si _chiant que ça, hein ?

Sam retint un soupir de soulagement. Gabriel recommençait à blaguer, il ne devait pas être aussi atteint qu'il en avait l'air. Le brun relâcha son étreinte autour de l'avocat qui se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, lançant un regard hésitant à Sam.

- De ce que j'en sais, tu as soutenue une affaire contre un type et tu l'as ruiné. Et la prochaine aff aire que tu soutiendras contre lui devrait marquer sa fin. Alors il veut empêcher ça.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je sais qui c'est, souffla Gabriel.

- Tant mieux. Si je m'occupe de lui, on devrait être tranquille et plus personne ne voudra ta tête.

- Je crois que ça va pas être possible, Sammich. Je peux pas te laisser faire ça.

- Pourquoi ? Ce type en veut à ta vie ! s'écria le brun.

- Sauf que ce type, c'est mon frère.

- Qu- Castiel ? Ça va pas ?

- Non, pas lui ! Et pas Balthazar ou Samandriel, ou même Michael si tu te posais la question.

- Mais alors qui- oh.

- Ouais.

- Donc pas touche à Lucifer, c'est ça ?

- Non Sam. On ne touche pas à Lucifer.

Lucifer était le surnom que les Novak et quelques uns de leurs amis les plus proches donnaient au frère jumeau de Gabriel, Luciel. Les deux hommes avaient été les plus proches qu'il était humainement possible de l'être. Pendant les vingt premières années de leur vie, jamais on avait trouvé l'un sans l'autre. Ils avaient fait les mêmes études, avaient prit un appartement commun, avaient baisé les mêmes filles. Et puis Luciel avait rencontré Adam.

Il sortait de nulle part, c'était un musicien talentueux inconnu du public. Son allure atypique, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa peau pâle avait attiré Luciel qui s'était toujours su – comme Gabriel d'ailleurs – un faible partagé pour les hommes et les femmes. Celui qui deviendrait Lucifer avait suivit le musicien lorsqu'il lui avait proposé un business et un job d'avocat pour sa maison de disque.

Puis Gabriel avait rencontré Ève, la blonde sœur du musicien. Il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux d'elle. Tout aurait pu bien aller, Luciel serait resté avec Adam, Gabriel avec Ève. Mais évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça, parce que où avait-on vu que les histoires finissaient bien ?

Gabriel avait demandé la blonde en mariage. Il avait tout bien préparé, il l'avait invitée au restaurant, lui avait offert des fleurs et avait glissé la bague dans la tarte aux pommes de son amoureuse. N'était-ce pas une merveilleuse coïncidence que le fruit défendu devienne le porteur de l'amour de Gabriel ?

Et puis, c'est tout à propos de comment les choses arrivent toujours aux autres et jamais à nous. On pense toujours que ça n'arrive qu'à la télé, que c'est impossible, que c'est du cartoon. Malheureusement, cette fois, ce ne fut pas une plaisanterie et personne ne rit. Parce qu'Ève avait mangé sa tarte avec ravissement, tandis que Gabriel trépignait d'excitation sur sa chaise. Et la blonde avait avalé la bague.

Il avait suffit de quarante secondes pour qu'elle devienne bleue. En moins de deux minutes, elle était morte. Et Gabriel n'avait rien pu faire. Ils avaient enterré Ève dans la semaine, à trois jours de son anniversaire. À partir de ce jour, Adam n'avait plus jamais été le même et s'en était pris à Luciel, lui faisant vivre l'enfer, lui disant que tout était de sa faute, si Ève avait rencontré Gabriel, si elle était morte.

Luciel avait fait une profonde dépression dont Gabriel, plongé dans le même état suite à la mort de son amour, n'avait pas réussi à le sortir. Et Lucifer était apparu. Le jumeau de Gabriel était devenu amer, cruel, il avait décidé d'en vouloir au monde entier, lui-même et son frère en première ligne.

Il avait abandonné son poste d'avocat, avait ouvert son entreprise d'armes à feu et se complaisait dans un business à demi légal dont les nombreux plaignants qui s'adressaient à Gabriel se retrouvaient les victimes de fraudes. L'avocat haïssait avoir à se battre contre son frère, parce qu'il se blâmait en grande partie pour ce que Luciel était devenu.

S'il avait été là à l'époque, pour l'éloigner de l'influence néfaste d'Adam, alors peut-être que son jumeau ne détesterait pas autant le genre humain dans son intégralité à l'heure actuelle. L'affaire qu'il avait défendue contre son frère avait manqué de l'envoyer par le fond. Revoir le visage de Lucifer, désormais si différent du sien, lui avait brisé le cœur.

Ils étaient de vrais jumeaux et pourtant on pourrait croire qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun. Les cheveux caramels que Gabriel portaient mi-longs, Lucifer les avaient très courts et ternes. Les yeux verts de l'avocat pétillaient de miel et ceux de son frère brûlaient d'un feu vengeur. Les joues creuses de Lucifer faisaient insulte à la bonhomie de son jumeau. Quand la posture de Gabriel était ouverte et avenante, Lucifer était droit et sec, comme prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

Et pourtant, Gabriel se réveillait encore la nuit de cauchemars où son frère mourrait à la place d'Ève, où Luciel réapparaissait avec son sourire, ses fossettes et ses blagues. Et ces rêves ne lui tiraient que des pleurs amers pleins de remords.

Gabriel avait rencontré les Winchester lorsque Castiel l'avait introduit auprès d'eux sans leur dire la nature de leur métier. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très joyeux à l'époque et cherchait un moyen de se venger d'Adam. Il avait trouvé la guilde sans savoir que les frères en faisait partie et avait mit un contrat sur la tête du musicien maudit.

C'était Dean qui avait prit le job et avait réglé l'affaire rapidement. Gabriel pensait que Luciel ne l'avait jamais découvert, mais visiblement, c'était le cas. L'avocat voulait encore croire que son frère ne chercherait pas à le tuer pour une simple histoire d'argent. Et l'amour tordu qu'il avait toujours voué à Adam devait brouiller son esprit de chagrin au point de vouloir en finir avec son jumeau.

Si Sam connaissait l'histoire dans les grandes lignes, il n'avait jamais eu accès à la totalité de ce qui s'était dit et passé. Il savait la rancœur et la dépression, pas le manque et l'amour perdu que son frère lui refusait désormais.

Mais c'était suffisant pour Sam et il savait que quoi que lui ferait Dean il ne serait jamais réellement capable de le tuer. Alors il ne demanderait pas à Gabriel de faire ce choix pour Luciel, quoi que ce connard ait fait. Parce qu'ils avaient été deux à souffrir dans l'histoire.

- Bon, j'ai déjà lancé Cas' et Dean sur le coup. Ils sont en train de nous supprimer de la circulation. Et je vais appeler Frank pour qu'il nous créer des nouveaux « nous ». Alors, une préférence de nom ?

- Tu veux dire que je vais pouvoir choisir comment je m'appelle ? Oh, le pied.

- Ouais, par contre on va se faire passer pour des frères, parce que les tueurs que la guilde lancera te chercheront tout seul, pas accompagné. Donc on sera les frères Milton.

- Nom de merde. Mais il me reste toujours le prénom. Appelle-moi Steven.

- Sérieusement ? Pourquoi pas Captain America tant qu'on y est !

- Eh ! Il est blond, alors il a la classe.

- Thor aussi est blond, sourit Sam.

- Va prétendre que tu t'appelles Thor. Et ce mec est un connard.

- C'est un personnage mythologique, Gabriel.

- Rien à foutre. C'est un connard.

- Okay, va pour Steven, rit Sam.

- Et toi, tu as prit quoi ?

- Je t'annonce que ton nouveau frère s'appelle Anthony.

- Plus intello, tu meurs. Et après on dit que je choisis un prénom d'Avenger.

- Continue comme ça et je te jure que je te laisse tout seul et que je retourne préparer Thanksgiving.

- Okay, gamin, j'arrête.

- Et ne m'appelle pas gamin.

- D'accord Géant Vert.

- Oh pour l'amour de D-

- Ne blasphème pas, tu vas faire pleurer Castiel.

- Il ne nous entend pas.

- Oh, on sait jamais avec lui.

La soirée s'acheva rapidement après ça et Sam commanda chinois pendant que Gabriel se plaignait du manque de choix sur les chaînes publiques et essayait de convaincre le tueur de craquer le câble pour qu'il ait au moins un porno à se mettre sous la dent. Ce que Sam, évidemment, trouva tout à fait hilarant. Et ne fit pas, parce qu'il avait quand même un peu d'honneur.

Les deux amis se couchèrent rapidement et Sam mit le réveil à la première heure. Alors que le soleil se levait à peine, la chanson d'_Asia_ hurla dans la chambre et les réveilla tous les deux, sous les grognements crispés de Gabriel qui désespérait à l'idée qu'il était à peine cinq heures.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et démarra son ordinateur, vérifiant que Frank leur avait bien fait leurs papiers. Puis il pressa Gabriel pour qu'il se lève et tous deux quittèrent le motel pour la maison de l'ami des frères Winchester. À peine arrivés, ils durent laisser la voiture de Sam – qui s'en déchargea à son plus grand malheur – et en emprunter une à Frank. Puis l'homme leur donna leurs nouveaux papiers et deux cartes de crédits frauduleuses et se dépêcha de les faire dégager.

Sans demander leur reste, Sam et Gabriel montèrent dans la petite BMW bleue et quittèrent la maison. Suivant son idée de départ, Sam se traça un itinéraire à travers trois États jusqu'à atteindre la frontière du Canada. Ils resteraient aux alentours de Toronto jusqu'au mois de janvier et si on les avait oublié d'ici là, ils reviendraient près du Roadhouse.

Les longues heures de voiture et les nuits brèves passées dans les motels eurent raison de l'énergie des deux hommes. À peine arrivés au Canada, Sam commença à chercher un appartement qu'il paya en cash – malgré le regard hébété de l'agent immobilier, aucune question ne leur fut posée.

Puis Gabriel s'occupa de commander des meubles provenant de trois fournisseurs différents et aucun vivant au Canada, avant de les faire livrer dans un box de rangement à Toronto. Enfin, un camion de déménageurs fut dépêché pour les leur amener. Ainsi, aucun moyen de retrouver leur trace.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'ils avaient quitté le Kansas. La fatigue retombait doucement et les deux hommes tombaient dans une routine confortable. Le matin, Sam cuisinait le petit-déjeuner en attendant que Gabriel se lève. Puis, lorsque c'était nécessaire, l'avocat allait faire les courses dans la supérette du coin de la rue. La caissière avait un accent français à couper au couteau et cela faisait beaucoup rire le blond.

L'après-midi, ils se contentaient de végéter devant la télévision jusqu'au soir où Sam s'occupait une fois de plus du repas. Si ce n'est pour la supérette, ils évitaient au maximum de sortir. Mais dans l'immeuble où se situait leur nouvel appartement, on jasait beaucoup sur les deux frères qui s'étaient installés.

Ce n'est pas comme si Gabriel et Sam se ressemblaient beaucoup et les canadiens avaient apparemment un franc penchant pour catégoriser tous les hommes vivant ensemble comme un couple. Si cela faisait doucement rire Sam, cela amusait franchement Gabriel qui en jouait autant qu'il le pouvait. Les jours passaient ainsi, dans une torpeur douce qui convenait parfaitement aux deux hommes, tous deux peu habitués à ce calme.

Thanksgiving arriva et ils prirent le risque de passer un coup de fil à Castiel et Dean pour le leur souhaiter. Le couple semblait sur les nerfs, probablement en train de s'inquiéter – à raison, les potentiels tueurs sont... et bien, des tueurs en général – mais ils souhaitèrent tout de même une joyeuse fête à Sam et Gabriel en espérant les revoir vite et les tenir au courant si jamais les choses bougeaient chez eux.

Pour Thanksgiving, Gabriel avait mis la main à la patte et lui et Sam avaient préparé un festin de rois. Après la bataille épique pour farcir la dinde (« Tu n'y arrivera jamais avec tes grandes paluches ! » et « Parce que tu crois qu'avec ton mètre dix tu vas pouvoir atteindre le comptoir ? »), ils s'attaquèrent à la préparation d'une tarte tatin – dont la recette leur avait gentiment été fournie par la voisine de palier.

Ils en étaient au moment délicat de l'étalage de pâte sur le plan de travail, Sam avec de la farine jusque dans les cheveux et Gabriel les mains collantes d'une bouillis infâme faite de farine, d'œufs et de sopalin, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'arracha de ses gonds en un craquement de fin du monde. L'avocat sursauta en poussant un cri de frayeur alors que Sam serrait les dents et se mettait immédiatement en position de combat.

Il saisit un long couteau de cuisine dans une main et le rouleau à pâtisserie de l'autre, tacla Gabriel du pied pour le faire tomber au sol et lui éviter un projectile, avant de s'élancer vers les débris poussiéreux. Sam dut se baisser immédiatement lorsque les balles commencèrent à pleuvoir. Si c'était la guilde qui avait envoyé ces tueurs, ils avaient dû spécifier qu'ils devaient mourir à tous prix. En général, on était pas aussi bruyant si on avait peur des risques.

Lorsque le claquement familier d'un chargeur vide retentit, Sam se redressa vivement de derrière le comptoir où il s'était abrité et lança son couteau qui tournoya en sifflant avant de se ficher en un bruit mat dans la gorge d'un des tireurs. D'un bref coup d'œil, Sam compta trois hommes, dont celui qu'il venait d'abattre.

Soupirant, il se baissa de nouveau et s'adossa au comptoir, tâchant de retrouver une respiration calme. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Gabriel ramper vers lui, tenant un couteau dans chaque main, visiblement dans le but de les donner à Sam. Le tueur jura silencieusement et tendit le bras pour attraper le poignet de l'avocat et le tirer jusqu'à lui, à l'abri.

- C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda Gabriel, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

- Ça, c'est les tueurs de la guilde nous ayant retrouvés et c'est nous tâchant de nous en sortir, okay ? Maintenant, tais-toi, je réfléchi.

- Ouais, génial, super. Tiens, prend les couteaux et sauve-nous la peau, dit l'avocat d'une voix blanche.

Avec un demi sourire, Sam attrapa les lames et se glissa jusqu'au bout du comptoir, sortant précautionneusement la tête pour observer la scène. Apparemment, les deux tueurs restant, déstabilisés, tiraient leur mort vers eux sans prêter grande attention à Sam, prétendant sûrement qu'il ne représentait pas un grand risque. Grossière erreur. Ils avaient dû rester loin du tableau d'Ellen pendant trop longtemps.

Sam était le meilleur tueur de la guilde, meilleur même que Dean parce que lui ne se souciait pas du remord. Et ces deux trous du cul n'avaient aucune chance contre lui. Ou plutôt, il ne leur laisserait aucune chance. Surgissant de derrière le comptoir, il se jeta en avant et plaqua le plus petit tueur au sol, l'égorgeant d'une main sûre.

Le temps que l'autre se retourne, il était déjà sur lui et lui plantait le couteau dans le cœur. Le tueur s'effondra sans un bruit. Sam laissa tomber le cadavre en arrêtant de retenir sa respiration. Gabriel sortit de derrière le comptoir et s'approcha du brun, avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille en un geste amusé.

- Alors là Samsquatch, tu m'as épaté ! Dis-moi, c'est...

L'avocat ne termina pas sa phrase. Il venait de sentir l'humidité gluante sur sa paume. Dans un souffle, Sam vacilla légèrement puis s'écroula sans laisser échapper le moindre bruit. Et le flot de sang redoubla de volume, s'écoulant à gros bouillon de la blessure béante qui s'ouvrait de son aine à ses côtes. Gabriel pâlit affreusement et cru un instant qu'il allait vomir. Il fixait sans bouger le corps sans vie de Sam dont la vie s'échappait de la plaie sur son côté.

Puis il secoua la tête, semblant sortir d'un rêve et se jeta sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, attrapant rapidement un paquet de mouchoirs et le tablier qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger. Gabriel s'agenouilla alors près de Sam, posant le paquet de mouchoir au dessus de la blessure avant d'entourer le torse du tueur du tablier, serrant suffisamment pour que les mouchoirs appuient au dessus de la plaie et forment un point de compression.

Puis l'avocat se tourna vers le cadavre d'un assassin à ses côtés et arracha sans ménagement la manche de son costume qu'il plaqua sur la blessure dont le sang cessait doucement de s'écouler. Gabriel ne savait pas si c'était parce que son garrot fonctionnait ou parce que Sam n'avait plus de sang à perdre.

Le blond savait qu'une blessure à l'aine pouvait être fatale mais ses pauvres connaissances en anatomie ne lui permettaient pas de définir exactement où se trouvait la blessure et ce qu'elle avait endommagé.

Gabriel vit avec terreur Sam pâlir encore et encore alors que le sang arrêtait de couler. D'une main, il appuya plus fermement sur la plaie pour stopper complètement le saignement et de l'autre sortit fébrilement son portable pour composer le 911.

Le sang cessa enfin de s'écouler entre ses doigts alors qu'il expliquait d'une voix tremblante à son interlocutrice comment accéder à leur appartement et qu'il y avait trois morts en plus du blessé. Puis la femme lui demanda de rester en ligne pendant qu'on envoyait des secours pour qu'elle puisse le conseiller sur la manière de maintenir Sam en vie le temps que les pompiers arrivent.

Gabriel eut alors l'occasion de bénir le Canada – ou peut-être était-ce Toronto – qui avait des secours d'une rapidité comme il n'en avait jamais vu. L'ambulance et les pompiers mirent moins de cinq minutes à parvenir à leur appartement et très rapidement, des hommes apparurent à la porte alors que Gabriel laissait échapper un immense soupir de soulagement. Il les appela pour attirer leur attention et ils l'écartèrent afin de s'occuper de Sam.

Un homme s'approcha du blond pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il n'avait rien à part quelques égratignures et une écorchure dans la paume de sa main pleine de sang, _du sang de Sam._ Gabriel se demanda alors quand est-ce que le brun avait pu être blessé, étant donné que les assaillants utilisaient des armes à feu.

Puis il vit un gros éclat de bois couvert de sang près du corps moribond de Sam. L'assassin avait dû le lui planter lorsqu'il l'avait tué et en tombant avait dû tirer sur le morceau de bois, ce qui avait élargi la blessure.

Gabriel sentit la nausée poindre alors qu'il réalisait que si Sam se trouvait à ses pieds en train de se vider de son sang, entre la vie et la mort, c'est parce qu'il avait refusé de le tuer et avait pris le parti de le protéger au péril de sa vie. L'avocat se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait sans doutes pas été capable d'en faire de même si les rôles avaient été inversés. Il n'aurait pas tué Sam, certes, mais ne l'aurait pas aidé non plus.

Le remord l'écrasa alors qu'il sentait ses yeux le piquer. Si Sam ne s'en tirait pas... il ne voulait pas y penser. Il n'aurait plus qu'à se jeter dans les bras de Luciel et le supplier de l'achever, parce qu'il ne mériterait pas mieux.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut l'un des plus longs de la vie de Gabriel, bien qu'il ne dura que quelques minutes. Il avait l'impression que chaque seconde était une chance en moins pour Sam de s'en tirer. Le blond avait pu monter dans la même ambulance de Sam mais on le sépara du tueur arrivé à l'hôpital pour qu'il remplisse des papiers.

Se composant le visage le plus sûr possible, il inscrivit leurs faux noms dans les formulaires, priant pour qu'ils n'aient pas la mauvaise idée de vérifier. Puis l'avocat s'empressa de demander aux infirmières quand il pourrait avoir des nouvelles de son « frère ». On lui indiqua les soins intensifs et le nom du médecin chargé de Sam. Gabriel s'assit donc sur un siège en métal fixé en mur, attendant la peur au ventre des nouvelles du tueur.

Plus tard, il se sentit coupable que l'idée ne lui soit pas venue à l'esprit plus tôt, mais ce moment il se contenta de s'empresser de composer le numéro de Dean sur son portable. La sonnerie retentit de nombreuses fois mais personne ne répondit et Gabriel tomba finalement sur messagerie. Fronçant les sourcils, oubliant momentanément Sam, le blond appela Castiel qui ne répondit pas non plus.

Gabriel commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Cherchant dans les quelques contacts que Frank avait enregistré dans son répertoire, il appela successivement Bobby et Ellen, puis réessaya d'appeler Dean et Castiel, mais toujours personne ne répondait. En désespoir de cause, rongé par l'inquiétude et les remords, Gabriel composa un numéro qu'il s'était juré d'oublier.

L'attente dura deux sonneries avant qu'une voix grave ne réponde.

- Luciel Novak, j'écoute.

- Lu-Luciel, souffla Gabriel.

- ... Gabriel ? Gabriel, c'est toi ? sonna la voix, clairement surprise.

- C'est moi, bon dieu Luciel, c'est bien moi. Je- comment... je veux dire, hum.

Gabriel prit une grande inspiration. La tornade d'émotions qui rugissait dans son cœur ne lui permettait rien de plus. Il ne savait pas s'il devait haïr Lucifer pour ce qu'il avait fait ou être heureux de l'entendre sembler en bonne santé et stable.

- Comment vas-tu, Gabriel ? demanda Luciel.

- Tu devrais le savoir, non ? répliqua Gabriel d'une voix froide, reprenant le contrôle de son ton.

- Comment le pourrais-je ? On ne s'est pas parlé depuis, quoi, dix ans ?

- En fait, ça fait huit ans. Et tu le sais très bien. Mais figure-toi que je m'en suis tiré, que Sam s'en est tiré et que quand il sortira de là, il te fera la peau, cracha le blond.

- Doucement _handsome_, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Qui est Sam ? Tu es blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, s'il s'était trouvé au téléphone avec n'importe qui d'autre, Gabriel ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais Luciel était son frère. Son frère jumeau. Et il voulait croire qu'il savait encore quand Luciel lui mentait. Présentement, ce n'était pas ce que ressentait Gabriel en entendant les questions de son frère.

- Tu n'est pas au courant ? Je veux dire, tu n'as rien à voir avec le contrat sur ma tête ?

- Gabriel... quelqu'un à un contrat_ sur ta tête _? dit Luciel d'une voix horrifiée.

- Depuis dix jours environ, oui. Et on vient d'être attaqué. Sam est à l'hôpital.

- Tu vas bien ? Qui est Sam ? répéta son jumeau.

- Sam est un ami à moi. Il m'a protégé et a été blessé à cause de ça. Et oui, je vais bien, l'apaisa Gabriel.

- Rappelle-moi de lui envoyer des fleurs. Où es-tu ?

- Avec lui, à l'hôpital. J'attends de savoir s'il va s'en sortir, répondit le blond, sa voix se brisant.

- Je suis désolé, Gabriel. Mais pour en revenir au contrat, pourquoi pensais-tu que c'était moi ?

- L'agent de Sa- des tueurs a dit que l'employeur avait perdu un procès contre moi. Tu as perdu un procès contre moi. Et tu as de bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir.

- Gabriel, commença Luciel d'une voix qui n'avait jamais été aussi sérieuse. Il est temps de mettre les choses au clair. Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute. Si Ève est morte, c'est uniquement à cause de la malchance. Et si Adam est un connard, c'est uniquement parce qu'il est né comme ça. Je suis désolé qu'on se soit disputé pour ça, parce qu'il ne le méritait pas. _Tu_ ne méritais pas ça. Je t'aime, tu m'entends ? Et je suis désolé.

Cette fois, Gabriel ne put retenir ses larmes. Les gouttes salées coulèrent sans retenue sur ses joues alors qu'il peinait à retrouver son souffle. Il avait l'impression que des années de fatigue et de remords venaient de s'envoler de ses épaules.

- Je t'aime aussi, Luciel, dit-il dans un souffle. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir laissé tout ça arriver.

- N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? Lorsqu'on se reverra, on ira dîner, d'accord ? On commandera de la glace au caramel avec des vrais morceaux et des smarties, ça te dit ?

- Avec plaisir, rit Gabriel entre ses larmes.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses. Ce n'est pas moi. Alors contre qui as-tu défendu un procès ? Qui voudrait ta mort pour ça ?

Gabriel prit une seconde pour y penser. Il défendait beaucoup d'affaires ces temps-ci et sans fausse modestie il lui arrivait rarement d'en perdre. Et puis soudain un nom lui sauta aux yeux et il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il était tant focalisé sur son passé avec Lucifer qui n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Je sais, souffla-t-il. C'est Richard Roman.

- Comme dans Roman's Enterprises ?

- Lui-même. Il a été inculpé pour intoxication alimentaire massive et condamné à une amende avec tellement de zéros que je ne m'en rappelle plus. À cause de _moi._

- On le tient. Écoute, je vais lancer mes propres avocats et enquêteurs dessus et je vais trouver une preuve qu'il est celui à l'origine du contrat. On va le faire plonger et pour longtemps, tu peux me croire. En attendant, veille donc sur ce Sam qui t'es si cher. Je suis heureux que tu aies oubliée Ève dans les bras d'un homme qui t'as sauvé la vie.

- Non, Lucy, c'est pas ç-

Mais Lucifer avait déjà raccroché, laissant Gabriel rouge comme une pivoine sur son siège inconfortable. Puis la réalité lui sauta au visage. Il venait de parler avec son frère. Il venait de parler avec Luciel qui lui pardonnait tout, qui l'aimait et qui voulait dîner avec lui. Gabriel cru une seconde qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes.

Alors qu'il tentait encore de digérer la nouvelle, un homme en blouse blanche s'approcha de lui avec un visage ouvert. Le blond déglutit difficilement, attendant que le Docteur prenne la parole.

- Monsieur Milton ?

- C'est moi.

- Votre frère est sorti d'affaire. Il devra prendre de longs jours de repos, mais pour le moment sa vie n'est plus en danger.

- Oh mon dieu, il est sain et sauf.

Les jambes sciées, Gabriel se laissa retomber dans son siège avant de tendre la main au Docteur pour la lui serrer avec reconnaissance. Avec un sourire, l'homme lui montra une pièce d'un signe de tête et le blond s'empressa de traverser le couloir pour rentrer dans la chambre où Sam dormait paisiblement.

La vision de ce grand corps brisé à la peau pâle et aux cernes noires, avec tous ces tubes qui sortaient de ses bras, son nez et sa bouche, retourna le ventre de Gabriel. Tout ça à cause de lui. Tout ça pour lui. Et les dernières paroles de Luciel surgirent dans son esprit, lui faisant reprendre une couleur pivoine. Peut-être avait-il déjà envisagé Sam de cette manière mais il avait Kali et...

Le souvenir de l'indienne s'estompa doucement dans sa mémoire, remplacé par des yeux verts plantés dans les siens alors qu'un rire retentissait, souvenir des belles journées passées avec Sam dans l'appartement, de la bataille de dinde, des après-midi télé en se bourrant de carambars et de dragibus jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre.

Et puis Gabriel posa son regard embué sur le corps de Sam allongé et Kali disparu totalement de son esprit. Il n'y avait que cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie au prix de la sienne. Les yeux verts de l'avocat rencontrèrent leurs jumeaux qui dénotaient sur le blanc de l'oreiller et la peau pâle de leur propriétaire. Et Gabriel cru qu'il allait s'étouffer de soulagement.

- Gab- Gabrie-el ?

- C'est moi, Sam. N'essaye pas de bouger, tu es encore faible. Et en plus, ça risque de faire un mal de chien.

Évidemment, Sam ne l'écouta pas et voulu se redresser sur ses oreillers avant que la douleur ne lui tire une grimace et un gémissement. Levant les yeux au ciel, Gabriel l'aida à s'adosser à son lit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur une petite chaise de plastique.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es occupé des tueurs mais l'un d'eux a réussi à te planter un bout de porte dans le ventre. Alors j'ai appelé une ambulance, ils t'ont réparé et voilà.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- C'est toi qui demande ça ? Qui est sur un lit d'hôpital ici ?

- Tu as l'air secoué. T'es tout pâle.

- J'ai eu mon frère au téléphone.

- J'ai peur de demander si tu parles de Castiel.

- Non. De Lucifer. De Luciel.

Et Gabriel raconta toute la conversation à Sam, comment Dean et Castiel ne répondaient pas et comment il avait trouvé pour Dick Roman. Sam l'écouta patiemment, animé de cette intelligence qui le caractérisait dans son métier et faisait de lui le meilleur, posant les questions adéquats pour trouver le meilleur plan au cas où les avocats de Lucifer ne trouveraient rien.

Puis Gabriel lui dit de dormir parce qu'il papillonnait des yeux depuis quelques minutes déjà. À peine la tête sur l'oreiller, Sam s'endormit. Au même moment, le téléphone de Gabriel se mit à sonner et il reconnu avec soulagement le nom de Castiel sur l'écran. Sortant de la chambre, il décrocha et répondit au salut rauque de son frère.

- Pourquoi ne répondiez-vous pas ? J'ai essayé tout le monde et personne n'a décroché !

- Gabriel, c'est Thanksgiving. Dean est écroulé sur le canapé entre Jo, Ellen et Ash, Bobby ronfle à l'étage et je viens de me réveiller pour voir ton appel.

Gabriel ne sut pas quoi répondre. Avec les événements de la soirée, il avait complètement oublié quel jour on était et que la vie normale continuait autour d'eux, même si lui avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté au moment où Sam s'était écroulé dans leur cuisine.

Il échangea quelques banalités avec Castiel mais ne lui dit pas pour l'attaque et Sam, préférant attendre le lendemain matin. De toute façon, il n'y aurait rien qu'ils puissent faire et réveiller Dean pour le mettre de mauvaise humeur n'était vraiment pas une chose que Gabriel souhaitait pour son petit frère.

Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, il sortit dans le couloir et trouva une infirmière pour lui demander s'il pouvait rester près de Sam pour la nuit. Une fois que la femme eut accepté et lui ait proposé le deuxième lit de la chambre, il retourna à l'intérieur et s'assit sur la chaise, prenant la main de Sam dans la sienne.

Le tueur tressaillit mais ne se réveilla pas. Gabriel en profita pour détailler ses traits fins, son nez brusqué et ses cils dont les ombres dessinaient des volutes sur la peau pâle. Sam recouvrait une meilleure mine de minutes en minutes et le blond ne pouvait en être plus soulagé.

Gabriel passa la nuit à l'hôpital, endormi dans sa chaise. Le lendemain, il dit à Sam qu'il partait à l'appartement ranger le bazar dû à l'attaque. Cela lui prit la grande majorité de la journée. Il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça. Il n'avait aucune certitude qu'ils allaient rester plus longtemps, mais s'occuper lui faisait du bien et lui évitait de penser aux vingt autres choses qui auraient mérité son attention.

En début de soirée, il retourna à l'hôpital pour voir Sam. Le brun paraissait sensiblement mieux et cela ravit Gabriel. Lorsqu'il s'assit près de lui, le tueur lui offrit un doux sourire. Le blond reprit sa main comme il l'avait fait durant la nuit et si Sam eut un geste de recul, il n'enleva pas sa main pour autant.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Honnêtement ? Comme si je m'étais fait poignarder avec un bout de porte.

- D'accord, question stupide, rit Gabriel.

- Non, sérieusement, je me sens bien mieux qu'hier. Tu as rangé l'appartement ?

- De fond en comble ! J'ai apprit à me servir d'ustensiles dont j'ignorais même l'existence.

- Je me disais... on pourrait y retourner quand je sortirais de l'hôpital.

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

- Tu es toujours en danger et je ne te laisserais pas seul aux mains de tueurs, avoua Sam en baissant les yeux.

- Hey, Sam, tu as assuré. Sans toi je ne serais même plus là. Merci. Mille fois merci.

- Pas de quoi, grogna le tueur, les pommettes se teintant de rouge.

Le silence tomba dans la chambre, mais c'était un silence confortable, de ceux que l'on ne souhaite pas briser. Puis le ventre de Sam gargouilla sous les rires de Gabriel qui sonna une infirmière pour demander si on ne pouvait pas apporter le repas de son « frère » en avance pour qu'il puisse manger avec lui avant de rentrer.

L'immonde nourriture des hôpitaux semblait tout aussi insipide que d'habitude, mais entre les sourires fins de Sam et les rires de Gabriel, le repas passa beaucoup mieux. L'avocat dû même donner la compote au brun tant manger lui avait fait mal. Il fit exprès d'en mettre partout sur le visage de Sam qui ne pouvait pas se débattre.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il lui en avait mis jusque dans les cheveux, Gabriel partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Il se calma lorsqu'il remarqua que Sam ne le suivait pas dans sa joie. Fronçant doucement les sourcils, il reporta son attention sur le tueur qui le fixait sans bouger.

- Sam ? Tout va bien ?

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Le tueur avait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation, le visage sans aucune émotion, énoncé comme on dirait bonjour. Gabriel avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer, tentant ensuite désespérément de retrouver son souffle perdu en route. Il leva doucement les yeux vers le visage sérieux de Sam et son sang se glaça. Le tueur ne plaisantait pas.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. C'est la morphine, un sérieux SSPT et un manque d'affection qui date de l'enfance qui parlent, là.

- Gabriel, si tu ne m'embrasses pas dans la minute, je te jure que je dis aux assassins de Dick où on se trouve.

La phrase de Sam fut peut-être la raison pour laquelle sa bouche se retrouva ensuite très occupée à satisfaire les lèvres avides de Gabriel. Ou peut-être était-ce son sourire ou ses yeux, ou peut-être la peur qui traînait encore dans leurs veines à tous les deux. Qu'importe que Sam soit un peu beaucoup handicapé des sentiments sur les bords, qu'il ne connaisse pas le sens du verbe aimer.

Ils revinrent habiter dans l'appartement, rendirent visite à Castiel et Dean, Sam rencontra Lucifer et Gabriel quitta Kali. Ils apprirent à vivre ensemble, Gabriel à accepter le métier de Sam, Sam à tenter de supporter de partager sa vie. Ils eurent leurs propres disputes et leurs réconciliations, leurs batailles de farine et leurs Thanksgivings. On apprit que Sam préférait_ Kill Bill_ alors que Gabriel adorait _The Breakfast Club_, que les nénuphars était la fleur préférée de l'avocat et que le jaune était la couleur favorite de Sam.

Un jour ils quittèrent Toronto et retrouvèrent le Kansas, ils achetèrent une maison près de celle de Dean et Castiel et du Roadhouse. Sam prit sa retraite et Gabriel décida de défendre les causes perdues. Luciel rencontra un jeune veuf, Nick, et peut-être réussit-il à oublier Adam. Dean et Castiel se marièrent - et ce fut le jour le plus traumatisant de la vie de Sam parce que vraiment, amener Dean à l'autel ? Un cauchemar. Mais la vie continua, Gabriel offrit un chien à Sam qu'il baptisa Bones et ce fut le premier pas vers ce que Gabriel appellerait ensuite l'Opération Poupon.

Et le jour où Gabriel et Sam pouponnèrent, et bien sûrement fusse le plus beau jour de leur drôle de vie. Un peu ratée sur les bords, fissurée et recollée à la patafix, avec juste ce qu'il faut d'amour et de bonheur pour oublier les blessures du passé.

C'était l'histoire d'une garde rapprochée qui avait mal tournée et de comment un bout de porte pouvait tout changer. C'était l'histoire de comment deux hommes décidèrent de partir en voiture pour sauver leur peau, décidèrent de tourner la vie à leurs principes et à leur quotidien bien rangé pour essayer de faire quelque chose de leur vie. De faire quelque chose de bien.

Alors oui, on peut dire que pour une fois, ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

Merci mille fois d'avoir lue cette histoire. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la fin et je suis uniquement fière du développement de l'intrigue mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même. J'ai un peu pouponné moi-même parce que c'est sans doute mon scénario le plus abouti, même s'il ne met pas la romance à l'honneur comme je l'aurais voulu. Et la fin sonne décidément très clichée mais on va s'en remettre, le fluff, on aime ça.

N'hésitez pas à poster une review et il y a un sondage sur mon profil auquel j'aimerais que vous répondiez.

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


End file.
